


Obituary

by CRob84



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRob84/pseuds/CRob84





	Obituary

James Bond, 86, passed peacefully in his sleep. He left no known next of kin.


End file.
